Blindsided Alternative Ending
by eunnie92
Summary: I was not really satisfied with how Blindsided ended (obviously about the Hiccstrid lol). I love Hiccup's line "it has to be just perfect." but im not very satisfied with the overall scene, at least for me. hehe. Anyway, this is just a self-indulgence piece of fluff. And my english isnt the best, But I hope you still enjoy it :)


The terrible terrors were shocked by Astrid and Stormfly as they flew together in the forest near the Edge. They loved to fly together early in the morning, to feel the morning breeze and chill air. It's so refreshing and washed their sleepiness away. It was days after Astrid finally got her sight back. Although Gothi said she could fly with no worries, Hiccup insisted Astrid on taking a break for few days.

After one morning Stormly got caught and Astrid were left floating on the sea, they became more cautious for dragon hunters. They might be around. But this morning, it was peaceful, Astrid and Stormly could feel the chill air and relaxed before going back the Edge.

After an hour morning flight, Astrid and Stormly landed on the porch of her hut. She slid down from Stormly and noticed Hiccup was leaning against her hut, brows furrowed. He seemed a little bit upset. Hiccup noticed her and walked up to her.

"Good morning, Astrid." There's a serious tone in his voice. "I heard you went for a morning flight."

"I know what you're going to say, Hiccup." Astrid turned to face him. "I'm fine."

"Yes, but you promised to take a rest for 5 days. It's only the 3rd day."

"Hiccup, how many times that I told you that I'm fine? Remember when I was able to trained the dragon when I was blind?"

His facial expression turned into a concerned look. He took her arm, "Astrid, something could go wrong."

Astrid became a little fed up with Hiccup. She sighed in exasperation. "I don't want to talk about this, Hiccup. I'm fine, okay."

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, Astrid cut him off. "Hiccup, I know you're worried. I'm healed, you're being unreasonable."

"Yeah, okay." Hiccup sighed at took his hand off of her arm.

"C'mon Hiccup. We have a training session, remember?" Astrid left him and groaned silently.

During the training, the two of them didn't speak at all. They looked a little bit distant. Even the riders noticed it. Astrid would ignore Hiccup's instruction and trained harder, to show him that she's okay.

"Wow, Hiccup. Did she reject you?" Snotlout mocked Hiccup. Hiccup eyed him.

"Not funny, Snotlout." Hiccup hissed. He shooked his head, exasperated at his cousin.

Astrid rolled her eyes when Hiccup would winced a little everytime the stone flied toward her and Stormfly. Obviously they can avoid and destroyed the stone perfectly. Hiccup's just being unreasonable. And _stubborn_.

Hiccup couldn't help but worry about Astrid's eyesight. He knew she was invincible and strong, she can overcome her bad situation and still win. But something can go wrong anytime. "Am I being unreasonable? She said I am." Hiccup muttered, partly talking to Toothless.

Toothless rolled eyes and hissed. _Yes, you are. Obviously._

"But I'm worried. I just can't help it."

Toothless imitated Hiccup with his own 'dragon language', giving him a mocking look. _Whatever you say, human._

Hiccup pouted. An idea came into his head. "I'll take her to a night flight, and apologize. What do you say, bud?"

Toothless grumbled. He didn't really like having a night flight with another human except Hiccup.

"C'mon Toothless. Just this time. " Hiccup pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah.", Toothless replied, with his 'dragon language'.

Hiccup smiled. He climbed to his bed for a nap and Toothless curled himself on his rock bed. But Hiccup couldn't fully fall asleep. Astrid didn't leave his thought, well, most of the time she stays there. But this time it was different. Hiccup didn't know what it is. They were an inseparable partner. Astrid was a huge help for him as a leader of the riders. They complete each other. There's no doubt about that.

They've been friends for 4 years now, really close friends. But Hiccup could feel they have become so much more than just close friends. Their care for each other had been obvious within 4 years. He was aware that Astrid was more affectionate with her words and physical contacts. So he returned the affection, he knew she liked and appreciated it.

Hiccup had a crush on her since they were a teenager and he cared for her. But he pushed his crush on her aside, their friendship was more important than his crush feeling. But in 4 years as they grew closer together, they found that they had so much in common and complete each other. They're better together. Being close friends for 4 years, it has been obvious to him that his feeling for her could not be ignored. The crush he felt in his teenager grew into something more than just care. He didn't want to acknowledge it, he was afraid it will ruin the close friendship they've built over the years. He's already happy that she's his partner and greatest support after Toothless.

But since Astrid went blind few days ago and she was down, he wanted to make sure she knew he would always be there for her. Right at that time, he knew that crush he felt 4 years ago has grown into a true love. He didn't know her feeling for him, but no matter what shape or form of their relationship is, he could not and would not leave her side. But he also worried she would not return the feeling. And Hiccup being paranoid over her blindness situation (even after she healed) didn't make it better. He could only hope she won't be too mad at him. Hiccup closed his eyes, trying to forget about her for a while.

The sky finally went dark. Astrid just finished sharpening her axe. She got up to get dinner. She threw a chicken to Stormfly and she happily ate it. Astrid heard a loud thump outside her hut, something just landed on her porch. She knew Hiccup and Toothless have just arrived. "Stay here, girl." Astrid said to Stormly and grunted at Hiccup.

"Hiccup, I've told you, you don't have to worry again." Astrid stormed out from her hut.

"No, I didn't come here for that Astrid." Hiccup looked scared, as if she would punch him in any second. Because let's be honest, she can be scary sometimes.

"Then what?" She raised her brow and folded her arms.

"I want to apologize. I was being paranoid."

"Yes you were, Hiccup." She sighed. Finally _you admit it. You stubborn_ dork _._

"And... I just want to talk to you."

Astrid looked up to him. Her eyebrow quirked. "Okay?"

"No...not here."

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. I don't understand."

Hiccup stepped closer. "I.. I just want to spend time with you, just the two of us. Some..somewhere."

Astrid chuckled. "Hiccup, you sounded like you want to ask me on a date."

"No..no!" Hiccup took a step back, suddenly feeling nervous. As if she could read his motive.

"There were a lot of things going on in the past few days, y'know. We haven't properly talking. It's nice talking to you. And... I want to make it up to you, for today."

She felt a surge of affection for him. She chuckled soflty. "Okay, Haddock. If you say you worry about me once again, I'm gonna punch you."

Hiccup giggled, he loved that she was smiling again. "Promised."

Hiccup mounted on Toothless, and streched his arm to Astrid. "Okay, let's go."

Astrid looked up to Hiccup as she took his hand. Somehow the smile he gave her made her heart skipped a bit. She hopped on Toothless. Her cheek turned pink, hoping he didn't see it.

"Hold on tight."

Astrid put her hand on both of his hips, wasn't aware what's going to happen in the next seconds.

Toothless suddenly jumped to the sky with high altitude and Astrid didn't prepare for it. Astrid panicked and immediately wrapped her arm tightly around Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Are you going to kill me?!"

A carefree laugh escaped his mouth. "You survived before, right?" Hiccup teased her. Toothless laughed too.

"Don't tease me too, dragon." Astrid chuckled and patted Toothless fondly. She knew this night would be the best night of her life.

"Where are we going, Hiccup?"

"I'm thinking we can have a night flight, then go to the beach and have dinner there? What do you say?"

"Sounds good!" She replied cheerfully.

Astrid wrapped her arm around him again and rested her chin on his shoulder, although she didn't quite reach his shoulder because he's so much taller now. Hiccup smiled fondly at her. For a moment he didn't want to care if maybe she didn't share the same feeling with him, he just loved to be with her. Being so close to Hiccup was surprisingly comforting. His back was warm and comfortable. She could just stay there forever, _she wished it was possible._

They were on the sky for a while, Astrid didn't really look at the sky above her. She was admiring the land beneath them. The scenery was beautiful.

"Astrid, look up." Hiccup said. Astrid looked up and awed by the sight above her.

"Wow. It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is. Want to land on the beach?"

"Sure!"

Toothless hovered towards the beach and landed near the shore. Astrid arranged the logs to light up the fire as Hiccup catched some fishes with Toothless. Few minutes later they sat together in comfortable silence, cooking their fishes. Toothless sat a bit distant from the two and gave them some space.

They started talking about prediction how Viggo would attack again, to more about their feelings and what went through their minds. They just love to share their feelings and what's boggling their mind recently. And then they just told each other jokes and funny recent events.

Astrid laughed until her stomach hurt. "Oh My Thor, Hiccup! How could you be that clumsy? Oh my stomach hurts!" She laughed and shed a little bit of tear from her eyes.

"I know right?! I've never been that clumsy." Hiccup threw his arms to the air and laughed at his clumsiness.

Astrid loved how Hiccup was able to laugh at his mistakes, although sometimes he did lose his confidence a little bit. That's when she came to him and gave him a confidence boost. And Hiccup would do the same for her.

"Do you think the others will be confused why didn't we join them for dinner?" Astrid wondered.

"I don't really care about that though." Hiccup chuckled then smiled fondly at her. "Do you?"

"No, I don't." Astrid returned the smile.

They fell silent again, but it's been always a comfortable silence. They have always could enjoy each other's company without having to constantly talk about stuffs. Astrid has always enjoyed her alone time with Hiccup. She never thought that she could be his closest, best friend, and be his source of strength whenever he needed support from a human friend. Hiccup managed to find his way to be accepted as a real Viking and gave a different perspective of life to Berk, including her. She was grateful for his friendship and his continuous support for her. The feeling of annoyence for Hiccup because he was too paranoid and unreasonable didn't matter to her. She realized he just showed his care. She never thought she could care so much about him, even to fall in love with him.

They gazed at the beautiful stars in the sky. Hiccup's gaze diverted to Astrid. Astrid closed her eyes as she inhaled the chill night air. She sighed happily. Hiccup kept his gaze to her. _Gods, you're so gorgeous,_ Hiccup thought to himself. The moonlight reflected on her golden blonde hair made her look radiant. Slightly hypnotized by her, he moved closer to her and his elbow touch hers. Astrid startled a bit and smiled as she felt his warmth because they now sat so close together.

"Astrid..." he called her name in small voice.

"Yes?"

She turned her head to look at him, only to found him looking at her with admiration and affection. She could feel her heart stopped beating for a second. She was drawn into his emerald eyes, _gorgeous emerald eyes._ She, without a doubt, would not look away.

"I want to be by your side, Astrid. Always."

Astrid smiled, "Yes, you've told me the similar thing already, Hiccup. Back in the forest."

"Yes, but... this is slightly different." He sounded a little bit nervous.

Astrid looked into his eyes to find an answer. He looked uncertain, like searching for the right words, _or nervous to say it_. Seconds later, somehow it seemed like she got it. Astrid reached his hand and gently took it.

"I think I know what you meant." She whispered.

Their eyes met. Green to blue, blue to green. Hiccup gave her a look, I'm in love with you, Astrid. He gave a small nod. Hiccup has always been like an open book to Astrid. She was the only person who could somehow read his mind through his facial expression. Astrid didn't reply, unable to say anything. The words she wanted to say stuck in her throat. Hiccup held her right arm. She felt the friction of skin to skin, heart beating fast. Neither of them looked away, they hold each other's gaze. Hiccup leaned down, their faces were inches apart. She held her breath, she knew, _maybe,_ what would happen in the next seconds. She felt shy for the first time, her cheeks turned bright pink.

Astrid moved in. Their faces were so close now, she could feel his warm breath on her face. Astrid closes her eyes, as their lips finally met. They were both still shy and the kiss was a little bit timid. Then his lips started moving against hers, soft and gentle, but insisting. Her body felt numb and weak for a moment. He put all of his feelings for her that had been bottled up in his chest for a long time in the kiss they shared, to make sure she understood his feeling. His heart beat a little bit faster, and he was sure hers too. This was their first proper kiss. A first proper kiss would always give a new sensations that'd make the kiss meaningful. Her heart raced and her stomach lurched. They came apart and look at each other in the eyes.

"I've been wanting to do this. It has to be just perfect." Hiccup said in a husky whisper, he caressed her cheek tenderly.

She smiled at him sweetly and leaned on his palm. Astrid looked into his eyes, moved down to his lips. She put her hands on his shoulders. Hiccup gave a lopsided smile. He put his right hand on her hips and his left hand on her arm, pulling her closer and leaned down. The kiss was longer and deeper.

"Mmm.." She let out a small moan.

Their tongues entered each other's mouths. Hiccup let out a silent groan and tighten his grip on her hips. A small gasp escaped from her lips, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed their bodies together. Both of them could not think of any better moment than this. Their feelings finally came to a final conclusion.

The kiss felt like a sensation of a new beginning and something that will last forever. It was intoxicating. Hiccup moved his right hand to her lower back and placed his left hand on her cheek. Astrid slid her left arm down to his chest, then down to his abdomen. He sucked her lower lip gently. She felt chemical changes in her body, giving her tingling sensation in her belly. Then their lips came kiss wasn't wild, but it was gentle, and insisting at the same time. Their eyes fluttered open and didn't pull apart. Hiccup pressed his forehead to hers. He breathed her in, she could feel his warm breath on her face. They hold each other's gaze and stayed there for a while. Astrid finally broke the silence and whispered, "I love you too, Hiccup."

Hiccup lowered his head and chuckled softly, she felt a 'thump' in her chest and her stomach lurched for the second time. Hiccup looked into her beautiful blue eyes. He pecked her lips and smiled, "Yes. I am aware of that, milady."

 **END**


End file.
